Parking structures can be complex when trying to locate a parking space that is near a destination location. Often a driver may be faced with a parking structure that is filled to near capacity and the driver may not be familiar with the layout of the parking structure relative to the destination that the driver seeks to go to. The driver may spend much time driving around aimlessly looking for an available space to park. The driver may turn a vehicle into an aisle that is backed-up due to other vehicles waiting for a space, or other vehicles that are also driving around aimlessly looking for an open space. The driver may settle for a space that is not near the destination that they are going to. The driver may arrive at the parking structure at a time that the structure is generally congested. The driver may be driving an oversized vehicle and be faced with wandering around a parking structure in an attempt to locate a parking space that may accommodate the larger sized vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a system that simplifies the process of locating available parking spaces in parking structures of the type commonly found at shopping malls, city parking garages, airports, college campuses, sports complexes, or associated with office buildings. Such parking structures may be characterized as multi-level parking structures, and distributed parking structures.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.